


Дары приносящие

by medb



Category: Bleach, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неладно что-то было в Сейретее. И давно уже неладно. А тут как раз приближался Новый Год – время, когда положено делать друг другу подарки.<br/>И капитаны решили не забывать об этой славной традиции.</p><p>Вот только попытка подстроить подлянку Айзену обернулась неожиданными последствиями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дары приносящие

_Какая у этой басни мораль?_   
_А морали нет никакой..._   
_(с)_

 

Темнота в помещении царила такая, что Юмичика благоразумно замер на пороге и серьезно задумался. С новой силой вернулись недавние сомнения: а имело ли смысл вообще идти в это место? Учитывая, сколько недобрых слухов о нем ходило...  
В следующее мгновение раздались металлический грохот и приглушенные ругательства – видимо, Иккаку в темноте случайно запнулся о какую-то клетку.  
Через секунду вокруг вспыхнула примерно сотня малодружелюбных красных глазок разных размеров и форм. Послышалось тихое зловещее шипение и не менее зловещее рычание.  
\- Вот ведь... - досадливо протянул Мадараме и, судя по звуку, извлек из ножен меч.  
Айсягава только молча закатил глаза.  
А потом кто-то вдруг зажег огромную люстру.  
Шинигами замерли, ослепленные слишком ярким светом, но почти мгновенно сгруппировались, приготовившись отражать нападение неведомого противника.  
\- Добро пожаловать! – раздался незнакомый тихий голос с мягкими бархатистыми интонациями.  
Разнообразные животные в клетках вокруг мгновенно успокоились и затихли. Никаких клыков и устрашающих когтей, никаких пылающих красным глаз – обыкновенные кошки, собаки, хомячки и прочие «братья меньшие», совершенно безобидные с виду.  
Юмичика и Иккаку обменялись многозначительными взглядами и дружно повернулись на голос.   
У дальней стены, украшенной тяжелым шелковым занавесом густого винного цвета, неподвижно стоял невысокий молодой человек с бледным, почти фарфоровым личиком (слово «лицо» казалось слишком грубой характеристикой для этого воздушного создания), с мягкими даже на вид черными волосами, облаченный в традиционный китайский костюм. Но особое внимание привлекали его длинные ярко-красные ногти и разноцветные глаза.  
Человек изящно поклонился, приглашающе повел рукой и мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Мое имя граф Ди, я рад приветствовать вас в этом зоомагазине. Чем могу вам помочь?  
На красивом лице хозяина не было ни малейшего следа удивления, даже несмотря на наличие в помещении двух откровенно подозрительного вида типов с холодным оружием в руках.  
Юмичика окинул графа очень пристальным взглядом, с изрядным неудовольствием отметив, что этот парень почти так же красив, как и он сам. Так мало того, что красив, еще и похож, словно брат!  
Айясегава никогда не любил совпадения. Тем более - такие.  
Он негромко фыркнул, поправил свои перышки и только открыл было рот, собираясь объяснить причину их визита, как вдруг заговорил Иккаку, с неловким видом почесывая затылок и одновременно пытаясь спрятать обнаженный меч за спиной:  
\- Да вот, мы это... видите ли...  
В это самое мгновение откуда-то сбоку донеслось громкое бульканье и шипение, граф взволнованно всплеснул руками, громко ахнул и метнулся за незаметную с первого взгляда дверь в стене.  
Шинигами снова переглянулись и решительно двинулись следом.  
За дверью обнаружилась небольшая уютная кухонька, полная горького черного дыма, который столбом валил из духовки. Граф Ди с ясно написанным на лице отчаянием пытался извлечь из духовки что-то, изрядно похожее на бесформенную головешку. Поставив неудавшееся произведение кулинарного искусства на стол, граф отчетливо всхлипнул.  
Юмичика чуть нахмурил брови и осторожно приблизился к столу. Принюхался, потом провел пальцем по краю еще не отмытой от теста миски и задумчиво уточнил:  
\- Пирог с цукатами?  
Граф всхлипнул еще раз и поднял на него несчастный взор:  
\- Да... у меня все никак не получается приготовить его правильно...  
Юмичика окинул оценивающим взглядом нагромождение грязной посуды на столе, фыркнул, решительно закатал рукава и, коротко бросив Иккаку:  
\- Иди погуляй, - принялся за исправление ошибок графа.  
Оба – и Мадараме, и Ди – следили за его действиями с раскрытыми ртами, но Айясегава царственно проигнорировал их удивление.  
Об этом не знал никто в отряде – однако Юмичика не только умел хорошо готовить, но и любил это делать. Правда, все-таки не настолько, чтобы кормить весь отряд. Единственное исключение составляла Кусаджиши-фукутайчо: ей он изредка приносил сладости собственного приготовления, особенно когда через лейтенанта нужно было внушить какую-то светлую мысль капитану. Ну, вроде того, что на гауптвахту совсем не обязательно отправлять офицеров, вполне сойдут и рядовые...  
Следующие минут двадцать на кухне раздавались только лаконичные комментарии примерно следующего характера:  
\- Тесто нужно перемешивать как можно тщательней, чтобы не оставалось комков... Цукаты следует добавлять в самом конце... Соду можно погасить лимонным соком, это придаст пирогу некоторую кислинку...  
Граф следил за Юмичикой восторженным взором и радостно кивал в ответ на каждое замечание. Мадараме озадаченно чесал в затылке и пытался сделать вид, что нет-нет, он совсем не удивлен.  
Через полчаса новый пирог был успешно поставлен в духовку.  
\- Ах, Вы умеете готовить! – казалось, граф сию минуту готов впасть в блаженный экстаз.  
Айясегава в ответ только хмыкнул и, повернувшись к собравшемуся было заговорить напарнику, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Хоть один комментарий, или если вздумаешь проболтаться об этом кому-либо из наших – считай себя покойником.  
Иккаку закрыл рот, потом пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся  
\- Ну так ведь я уже того... покойник.  
Юмичика в ответ одарил его очень пристальным взглядом:  
\- Я предупредил.  
Когда они повернулись к графу, тот уже снова был идеально спокоен и серьезен, как фарфоровая кукла – словно и не было восторженного горе-кулинара. Вежливо улыбнувшись, он произнес:  
\- Позвольте проводить вас в гостиную.  
Ах да... они ведь пришли сюда не просто так, а по «важному и очень ответственному делу»...  
Гостиная оказалась небольшой уютной комнаткой с мягкими креслами и круглым деревянным столиком. Хозяин предложил гостям чаю и наконец снова поинтересовался:  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Да тут такая ситуация... - начал Иккаку, косясь на спокойно пившего чай Юмичику. – Нам рассказали о вашем магазинчике, порекомендовали его... упомянули, что у вас не совсем обычные животные... ну и, в общем, начальство поручило нам приобрести у вас одного зверя.  
Айясегава досадливо поморщился. Надо же было объяснить все так бестолково...  
Неладно что-то было в Сейретее. И давно уже неладно. А тут как раз приближался Новый Год – время, когда положено делать друг другу подарки.  
И капитаны решили не забывать об этой славной традиции.  
Айзен-тайчо уже очень давно переживал, что никак не может отыскать себе подходящего, достаточно способного и талантливого лейтенанта... а Урахара-тайчо и Куросаки-тайчо, посоветовавшись с Кераку-тайчо, решили вдруг ему помочь.  
Если б кто-то спросил Юмичику – тот сказал бы, что весьма поостерегся бы принимать какую-либо помощь от этой троицы. Но Юмичику никто не спрашивал, ему просто дали приказ, а значит – покорно выполняй и держи свое мнение при себе.  
Так вот, Урахара-тайчо каким-то образом разузнал про один во всех отношениях удивительный зоомагазинчик и поделился своей гениальной идеей с остальными капитанами. А претворение данной идеи в жизнь путем жеребьевки легло на плечи одиннадцатого отряда.  
Айясегава вздохнул и перевел взгляд на графа. Тот постукивал длинным ногтем по нижней губе, явно над чем-то задумавшись, потом улыбнулся и изящно поднялся на ноги:  
\- Пойдемте, кажется, я знаю, что вам предложить.  
Все трое проследовали длинным темным коридором, вдоль стен которого высились пустые клетки, и вышли в небольшое помещение с затянутыми серебристым шелком стенами. Посреди помещения стоял один-единственный стул, а на стуле сидел, безмятежно опустив руки вдоль тела, странный человек.  
Человек ли?  
Он был одет в черные хакама и косодэ, традиционную форму шинигами. Бледная, почти светящаяся кожа, растрепанные серебристые волосы, узкое, по-странному лисье лицо, хитро прищуренные глаза. И улыбка. Такая, что, казалось, еще секунда – и она вылезет за пределы лица.  
А еще – уши. Стоявшие торчком лисьи уши.  
\- Что за... - приглушенно выругался Иккаку и мрачно пробурчал себе под нос: - Законы Сейретея не приветствуют рабство и работорговлю.  
\- Заткнись, - тут же процедил сквозь зубы Юмичика, не отводя пристального взгляда от сереброволосого существа. – Нам дали приказ, наше дело – его выполнить.  
Граф прошел к существу, протянул изящную руку и почесал его за ухом, удивленно вскинув брови:  
\- Рабство?.. О чем вы?! Это всего лишь лиса.  
«Лиса» чуть повернула голову на его голос и улыбнулась еще шире.  
Юмичику ощутимо передернуло.  
И почему-то он именно в это мгновение вспомнил, что, кажется, кто-то из руконгайских поминал графа Ди весьма недобрым словом... правда, все-таки не этого конкретного Ди, а не то его отца, не то и вовсе деда.  
Что вообще здесь происходит?..  
\- Это очень дружелюбное существо, - продолжал тем временем Ди. – Спокойное, безмятежное. Но... - по его лицу скользнула тень задумчивости. - Считаю своим долгом предупредить вас, что эта очаровательная лиса на самом деле очень опасна, хоть это, может быть, и неочевидно с первого взгляда.  
Айясегава незаметно покосился на широченную улыбку «лисы» и с трудом подавил желание сглотнуть.  
Неочевидно?..  
Постаравшись отбросить тревожные мысли, он поправил волосы и как можно более беспечным тоном ответил:  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, это подарок!  
Граф только удивленно приподнял одну бровь. «Лис» поднял голову, улыбнулся еще шире и открыл глаза.  
Ярко-красные узкие глаза.  
Очень холодные и пугающе разумные.  
И _это_ будет лейтенантом одного из отрядов?..  
Впрочем, Юмичика не был бы офицером одиннадцатого отряда, если б позволил себе испугаться. Но ему хватило благоразумия мгновенно пообещать себе никогда не ссориться с этим... существом.  
\- Эй! – пихнул его локтем в бок Иккаку и сдавленно прошипел: – Мы что, правда собираемся взять его с собой?!  
\- Приказ есть приказ, Мадараме, - холодно ответил Айясегава, стараясь не показать своих собственных сомнений. - Не мне это тебе объяснять, - и, уже обращаясь к графу, добавил: – Мы согласны на Ваше предложение.  
Еще через десять минут все формальности были улажены. Пришлось подписать несколько экземпляров контракта, но Юмичика в текст договора особо не вчитывался. В силу каких-то там бумажек он никогда не верил.  
Уже перед выходом Ди окинул гостей очень странным, серьезным взглядом и с нажимом проговорил:  
\- При общении с этой лисой необходимо выполнять три обязательных условия: не кричать, не наказывать, даже если будет делать что-то совсем не так, как ожидалось, и, самое главное, ни в коем случае не разлучать с любимыми игрушками! Иначе, боюсь, последствия могут быть не самыми приятными, - граф демонстративно разве руками. - И, как отмечено в договоре, магазин в таком случае не несет никакой ответственности.  
Шинигами только переглянулись и, попрощавшись, поспешили откланяться. Обоим не терпелось как можно скорее сбыть с рук «подарочек» и вернуться к своим обычным обязанностям, не связанным со всякими подозрительными зверями и их не менее подозрительными владельцами.  
Этот день обещал запомниться надолго.  
На улице было солнечно, небо блистало почти ослепительной синевой, не менее ослепительно сверкал идеально-белый снег, выпавший только накануне вечером. Но возникшая еще в магазинчике смутная тревога никуда отступать не пожелала.  
У Юмичики мелькнуло нехорошее подозрение, что эта попытка устроить подлянку Айзену может в будущем принести серьезные неприятности им всем.  
Забавно, Айясегава Юмичика, пятый офицер одиннадцатого отряда, никогда не считал себя пророком. Но...  
Лис с интересом огляделся по сторонам, закинул руки за голову и, улыбнувшись особенно широко и безмятежно, неожиданно протянул сладким-сладким голосом:  
\- Так как там зовут моего нового хозяина?  
...но никогда прежде он не был настолько близок к истине.

 

_идея – декабрь 2006_   
_воплощение – 2 сентября 2007_


End file.
